


All Because Of You

by beautywind



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 只是個小小的腦洞，想寫寫勇度跟小奎爾





	All Because Of You

勇度有件隱藏在心底的小祕密。像他這樣的人理當有太多、太多祕密，這些黑暗中的回憶多到在他心中建成一艘太空船，船身不是泥沙就是血水組成的，引擎多半靠謊言跟酒精發動的，這樣亂七八糟臭哄哄的組合，就跟他的為人一樣不夠正直、不值一提。  
但即使是這樣的他，也有少數為之珍藏，鎖在船長室裡的珍貴記憶。

臭小子應該記不得了，他想。

那時的彼得才九歲，船艦上有個大傢伙一直對他的兒子展現高度的興趣，甚至熱情的有些異常了，這傢伙每次下船之後，都不是跟他們一起去找女人、或去酒吧狂歡，而總是偷偷摸摸的消失，之後才知道他那段時間都去找年輕的男童解決了。  
勇度對每個人的性癖不予置評，只要那髒手不是碰他的奎爾就好。

誰讓小星星總是頂著水汪汪的大眼睛，一臉懵懂的衝著每個人笑，這真的很麻煩，勇度想到的解決方式就是讓他有點危機意識，例如說船上所有人都可能會吃了他之類的，小孩子總是想像力比較豐富點，聽進去了以後，有陣子連看到勇度都閃的遠遠的。

有點不是滋味的勇度後來又把小子抓回來，告訴小星星別離自己太遠，不然真的吃了他。

雖然之後勇度得面對那雙盛滿恐懼的大眼一陣子，但總比遠離自己的保護範圍真的被怎麼了還要好，因為如果真的離他太遠，他會救不了小子。

當時的勇度還沒完全與紅箭達到人箭合一的地步，吹箭還不是使得很順，有一定的距離限制，只要飛行超過一段距離，紅箭就會瞬間失了動力筆直墜地，不論他怎麼強加練習，那支該死的箭就是飛不過三百米。

雖然說他打鬥時都會邊移動，所以根本沒人發現其實他的武器有距離限制，在多數船員眼中，他是個不能惹的船長，但勇度一直知道這是致命傷，如果不突破三百米這個距離，遲早會完。

那個戀童癖不知在哪次戰鬥中察覺到這件事，勇度不太清楚，因為覬覦船長這個位置的人太多，戀童癖只是其中一員，其餘人想扳倒他可能是為權為財，就那個傢伙不太一樣，他還想對奎爾出手。

最後果然發生了一場叛變，在勇度眾人剛與第三方戰鬥完後回營路上，距離太空船還有一段距離時，猝不及防有人被砍了，接著不知誰一邊高喊著換船長一邊開槍，更多人被襲擊得措手不及、分不清敵我只有挨打的份，好不容易分清哪些是搗蛋鬼的時候，已經有四個兄弟躺平了。

正當場面一度混亂時，勇度遠遠就看到在船艙口張望的戀童癖並未過來加入戰局的打算，兩人視線交會瞬間，對方嘴角勾起一抹冷笑後便轉身往船內走去，勇度感覺胸口被人用鎚子狠狠敲了一下，有股很不安的感覺像是龜裂的碎痕逐漸擴大，他大吼一聲都別擋老子的路，盡其所能往太空船跑，這條路怎麼他媽的那麼長！一邊咒罵髒話的勇度巴不得身上裝了十打飛行器讓自己能直接衝到船長室，千萬不能有事啊，那個八成窩在他的房間吃著餅乾、不知人間險惡的小星星。

他出門前還特別囑咐奎爾不可以從船長室出去，現在想想十分後悔，即使外面戰局再怎麼危險，他也應該帶彼得出門的，即使隨便找個什麼事給他做都好，不能指望自己的船員永遠忠心耿耿，想要保護的東西就該隨身攜帶。

船長室位於船艦的頂部，勇度大老遠就聽到令他胸口一顫的尖叫，那個死變態！他吹了聲口哨，頭頂的紅鰭閃著危險的光芒，吹箭拖行著赤尾貫穿一個又一個試圖阻止他前行的王八蛋，但是這樣還不夠，要飛得更遠、飛到超出他目光所即之處，否則肯定會來不及。

他聽到變態在上頭發出訕笑的聲音，大叫著：「勇度，承認吧，你的飛箭無法飛行超過一定的距離，一個船長如果不能控制自己的武器，那還當什麼船長？」

這句話讓其他隨著勇度跑進來的船員面面相覷，他們沒想過船長也有做不到的事，但如果那傢伙所說為真，換個比較能幹的人當船長似乎也不是不行？

就當眾人心智動搖的同時，怒極反笑的勇度反而停下腳步，隨著一聲綿延的口哨，那支紅箭穿過層層樓梯，速度快得幾乎跟不上它的殘影，當尖銳的箭頭以螺旋轉動的方式飛速穿透戀童癖的胸口時，後者幾乎不可置信的瞪大眼睛。

原本鬧哄哄的船艦在戀童癖肥胖的身軀倒落在地時，瞬間安靜到不行，原本跟著戀童癖一起造反的人慌了，那個人不是信誓旦旦的說勇度的吹箭無法突破三百米嗎？剛剛那隻吹箭可是飛越四層樓高啊！早超越了勇度視野外的箭卻像本人親臨般精準又狠辣的結束對方的生命。

剩餘的造反者，有些想逃、有些放下武器求饒，卻被紅箭一一穿透，勇度面無表情的從克雷林有些發顫的手中接過飛行器貼到自己雙肩，三兩下就抵達最上面的船長室，看到衣衫不整的小伙子在肥腫的屍體旁邊瑟瑟發抖，看見勇度一步步踩在鐵梯上發出喀喀的聲響越來越靠近時，男孩的臉看起來更加蒼白。

如果是平常的勇度，各種惡毒及嘲笑的話早就往奎爾臉上招呼，但今天的藍膚人只是不發一語的把屍體拖離房間，接著伸出手抱住受驚過度的孩子，一開始瘦小的身軀僵硬不已，慣性等待勇度的責罵，為什麼不好好保護自己之類的，都跟了他一年之類的這種話。

但勇度只是揉揉他的髮絲說：「沒事了。」

倔強的男孩這才巍顫顫伸手緊抓男人的皮衣，隱忍的淚水一顆一顆從發紅的眼角擠出，他在方才掙扎逃跑的過程中，喊出了好幾次勇度的名字，當衣服被扯開的時候，那聲一直不願承認勇度的稱謂不禁溢出喉頭。

Daddy, help me.

明明距離那麼遠，當時還混雜其他人的聲音，但勇度聽到了，他從沒被誰這麼迫切的需要著，一股奇異的熱流從胸口蔓延開來，耳邊突然安靜了下來，時間似乎在那幾秒鐘停滯了，就在他吹起與以往不同的口哨時。

他的飛箭第一次不為搶奪財寶、不為自己而飛，而是為了守護他重視的人飛。

這種感覺很奇妙，勇度不會形容，被親生父母捨棄；被重視的隊友放逐；他幾乎覺得自己已變成一個無血無淚的人時，頂著棕紅色短髮的男孩就這樣闖入他的生命裡。

三百米，原本就是他的極限了，多餘的部分，是因為男孩而學會的，雖然這祕密他到死也不會跟任何人說的。

那天夜裡，勇度幫彼得蓋被子，並且難得耐著性子唸完一本童話故事給奎爾聽，故事有些亂七八糟，講述一個孩子被一顆奇妙的星球綁架，他的父母去找他並且重新團圓，這怎麼看都不合理啊，勇度難得忍住不吐槽，只求這小王八趕快睡覺，他還得去善後。

奎爾似乎看出他一臉興致缺缺，忍不住問他：「難道你不會為了誰這樣拼命嗎？如果是我媽的話……」說到這，原本光彩盈盈的藍眼黯淡了不少。

「我不知道別人是怎樣，不過這父母真的很笨，孩子生出來會走丟多麻煩，直接吃了不就不會弄丟了。」勇度覺得自己今日安慰人的額度已滿，毒嘴本性又跑了出來。

「你就知道吃人。」覺得掃興的奎爾翻過身去，今天一度覺得勇度很帥的他果然才是大笨蛋。

「趕快睡！否則真吃了你！」  
「不要揉我頭髮！臭老頭！」

鬥了兩三句，等孩子沒回話真睡著之後，勇度這才離開房間去處理事情。

奎爾的那個問題卻始終縈繞在他心頭，他從沒想過自己會不會為了誰拼命，一直以來覺得為別人付出太傻，只有投資在自己身上才是王道。

但是……在門關上前，勇度回頭看了一眼從被窩中露出的些許髮絲，下意識摸了摸右肩上的箭帶，也許、只是也許，如果是為了臭小子拼命，似乎也不錯吧？

勇度微微一笑，覺得自己跟臭小子混久了，也是傻了。

完

後記：  
只是想寫個短篇，描述勇度為了星爵學會操作飛箭，星際2的他大殺四方實在太帥了呀！  
嗚嗚嗚嗚勇度嗚嗚嗚，每次看勇度都要哭一次QQ  
為什麼麥可魯格都要演這種即使是渣，又同時是最好的爸爸/哥哥的角色呢？（爆哭）


End file.
